create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot (Demigod)
Please do not use my OC without my permission- Snowclaw5553 Elliot is the 19 year old Greek son of Ganymede. He is the current boyfriend of Fletcher Sidle. Appearance Since he is faded, all his features are blurry. Elliot is a slender, tallish, boy; with purple eyes and dyed purple hair. He has cinnamon colored skin, which make his eyes look like their glowing. He has soft features that make him nice to look at. His purple hair is messy, but cut short. His sword leather sheath is on his left side. His legs and arms will sometimes be tastefully covered in drawings from sharpies that he carries with him. Right over his heart, he has five deep claw marks from when he was attacked by a rabid demon. He likes to wear t-shirts and denim shorts or pants. In winter he will were a denim jacket, that has faded drawings on the sleeves. Personality Elliot is crafty, and the slightest bit crazy. He generally acts confident, but is really scared of what might happen. He is a jokester and flirtatious at times, always with a happy light in his eyes. He doesn’t care who you are and will embrace differences, if you don’t make fun of him. At first he is very shy and only really likes to hang around Fletcher. Abilities Blade proficiency- Elliot has been training for 10 years with his sword, and is therefore good with it. Toxikinesis- He can not control poison, but he can detect poison and is immune to it. When he is detecting toxins, his eyes go gold. Heart etching- If he wants to, he can etch something in to his heart so he can remember at a later date. Even if he has memory loss, he will remember anything that he has previously etched into his heart. Desire- he can understand most desires (from guys) but he doesn’t like to. Love interest reading- Elliot can tell who someone likes/ has a crush on, and their sexuality. History Early life Elliot and his father, Sid Martin lived for four years in peace and happiness. Then Sid started dating Dale. Dale started verbally abusing Elliot when he was alone with him and Elliot started resenting him. Though oblivious to his partner’s abuse, Sid married Dale, and over the course of 4 years, the abuse became directed at both Elliot and Sid. The last straw was when Sid saw him hit Elliot hard enough to send Elliot sprawling on the floor. Sid then told Elliot to ‘Run and never look back’ and stood up to his husband. Though this resulted in Sid getting beat up. Elliot ran after watching his dad take a punch to the ribs. On the run For three months Elliot was pull toward The Trees Academy Camp by a mysterious force. Though the last two days he spent on the run from two hell hounds. After running into the Academies training center, and meeting Fletcher for the first time. Relationships Love interest Fletcher Around Fletcher, he is almost completely different. His fears show through and his confidence crumbles. Though he is completely comfortable with being touched and cuddling with Fletcher, where as he doesn’t like to be touched when he is around other people. Elliot feels more free to do things to, and with Fletcher, such as Elliot tackling Fletcher, or them pulling a prank on Abigal. Often after blade practice, if it was just them, they will take a breather and sit with each other. His loyalty to Fletcher never wavers, and Fletcher admires this. It even went to the point of Elliot wanting to be Faded just like Fletcher so things wouldn’t be as weird. Weapons Sword Elliot has a silver sword inscribed with a the word υπερήφανος or proud. He is extremely good with his sword and will often pretend not to do something right, on purpose to get Fletcher mad/ flustered. Disadvantages/ Fears Fears Basophobia- Elliot is extremely afraid of falling, though has no qualms being up in high places. This fear is strong enough for Elliot to even while half dead, dying, and unconscious; still clutching to Fletcher trying to break his fall. Notes * He loves drawing and is very good at it. * He loves to practice new drawings on Fletcher. * Little spoon (most of the time). * His favorite colors are magenta, purple, dark blue, and black. (Bi flag colors + black) * His pet is a half half earth, half air horse named Robin. * He is extremely allergic to tomatoes. * He is a Libra. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:The Trees Category:Demigods Category:Children of Ganymede Category:Faded Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Bi Category:Libra Category:Love Elementalist